


needed me

by cihuai



Series: how to love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, changbin just feels left out, not really angst, not really that’s all, thats the fic, that’s about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: yeah, changbin is in a relationship with hyunjin and minho. but, does he feel like he’s in a relationship with hyunjin and minho? absolutely not.





	needed me

**Author's Note:**

> if you watched skz most recent weekly idol, then you’ll get the first scene cause it might be kinda confusing if you hadn’t. anyways, enjoy <33

“hyunjin, come here.”

whenever hyunjin’s face had re-contorted from his previous look – eyes wide with apprehension, and a witless smile playing on his lips – changbin had known the fundamental reason instantly. he knew in his mind, atleast. his face, on the other hand, displayed no more than counterfeit entertainment.

everyone knows about the massive, yet sensible soft spot that minho has for hyunjin. that was surely no secret. sometimes, when minho’s eyes would squint, silently threatening the younger in his mustered up playful manner, it was all for show. his void ultimatums never held any malice; drenched and laced within easy adoration. and from a reasonable distance, changbin had caught on as well.

if minho or hyunjin were to ever get a glimpse into changbin’s mind, he’d surely be slapped silly. after all, he too played a vast part in their relationship. he was loved, cherished, adored, and admired to such a great extent. one would become overwhelmed with the revere so happily displayed for changbin every chance taken, but changbin himself is just too self-seeking to realize that.

after minho had selected hyunjin as the first member of his team, changbin’s confidence had almost dropped from there. the air brushing his skin began to nip at him harshly, selfishly leaving goosebumps in its wake. god, he was already overreacting far too soon. a silly game, a waggish show and an over-sensitive boy did not meld well.

changbin’s head had tilted to the left, optionally throwing out the puzzlement card. it was the only thing that could temporarily mask his bewilderment and uncertainty. his cold ears had caught an ear of one of the mc’s, voice booming from the mic hooked to the loop of his pants. (“we knew you would choose him! you can’t refuse him!”) something along those lines, changbin’s only focus stayed glued to his two boyfriends – hyunjin’s arms thrown over the elders shoulders for brisk celebration.

oh, how he wished minho would pick him.

however much time had passed, it was a blur, almost like a platitude scene from a movie. one second, changbin’s heart was stopping, triumph taking him over as he nearly leaped over to minho. but, the next, he was being denied. it was horrifying as minho’s calloused hands grazed his own, mischievous grin decorating his winsome face. always a tease, it had changbin’s lips pulling up as well.

“–you can’t join my team,” changbin had missed the first half of whatever minho had chuckled on about, feeling his arm viciously sweep the air as the room up-roared with strident laughter. he’d been publicly fooled, and even if he’d decided to put up a mock-hurt pout on display for everyone, there was a feeble chance that it wouldn’t have moved minho in the end.

jisung is his worst enemy – minho, changbin and hyunjin’s relationship-wise. the way he lit up when minho called his name, throwing themselves at each other so merrily as if they fit – and in a way, they did. changbin could have been delusional that day, but he’ll forever swear by the way jisung carved into minho’s frame so well. jisung is his worst enemy because changbin is a jealous fool.

deep down, he’d just hoped that minho would pick him. that way, changbin’s burning insecurity that he wasn’t enough for hyunjin and minho would be stroked with reassurance.

that didn’t happen.

hyunjin’s giggles shake the room, occasionally muffled by the pair of lips attacking his own. he’s loud, almost too loud for changbin’s liking. or maybe, the slightly older male just isn’t in the correct mood to hear it. funny part is, changbin loves hyunjin and all of the beauteous sounds his mouth allows – just, not when he isn’t even merely included in the reason.

minho’s fingers dance along hyunjin’s hips, face buried within the silk crease of hyunjin’s shoulders, lips busy at work against his skin. for some reason, the rest of the boys had all complained verbally, shooting daggers at the polyamorous couple as they reluctantly gave their room away. changbin perfectly understands why though, he wouldn’t want to be surrounded by someone’s else overdone affection.

too bad he wasn’t included for some odd reason. contradictory, right? totally.

“hyung,” hyunjin whines under his breath, his deep grey shorts pulling down on his thighs, both legs sat comfortably on each side of minho’s body, the other male hung over him so easily. they fit, too. so, so well. with hyunjin’s pale thighs on full display like this, changbin can’t even begin to blame the eldest of the room for his actions; the way he so simply lets his right hand slip under the fabric.

changbin hates himself for watching – watching from the desk chair in one corner of the room, his lyric book only showcasing a couple of rushed lyrics. he’s supposed to be working on a new song, one for 3racha, and if he doesn’t get it back to chan in time, he’ll be facing the tough consequences. although, he finds himself busy with something else. it lacks the amount of importance of what he needs to get done for his fans, but he’s too selfish this time around.

“changbinnie?” that breaks the atmosphere of the room like glass. changbin blinks away his hoax wall of self-indulgence, catching sight of both his boyfriends staring his way. both their lips are raw-bitten, minho’s a little more than hyunjin’s. the tallest of the room looks so helpless and willing underneath minho – changbin knows that position so well, for he’s been placed there multiple times – that changbin nearly coos at his lover.

blinking, he clears his throat. “yeah?” he sounds like a pathetic mess. and god, he’d been caught staring. by now, he’s anxiously awaiting for the jarring and humiliating words to set in, lingering stiffly in the air as changbin struggles to find an answer.

“i- just, like, you were staring.” hyunjin fumbles, words coming out slightly breathy and hurried, mumbling something under his breath when minho completely pulls away. “i thought-“ minho taps his bare thigh, hyunjin pouts. “i thought you had work to get done.”

changbin shrugs, pressing his right foot into the floor in an effort to spin his chair back around. his cheeks are burning, his ears too, and he wants to dissipate into the carpeted floor already. “i do, i’m sorry.” changbin lets his teeth hook onto his lower lip, eyes teasing a subtle blur as he glares down at the simple, yet horribly scribbled lyrics on his paper.

god, he’s too far gone. why does he feel so left out? his own relationship feels so foreign, but he has no one else to blame but himself. he’s the one who took some silly episode of weekly idol to the heart. he’s the one who grew distant whenever hyunjin and minho kissed, held hands, or affectionately touched one another too much for his own liking. he’s the one who offered to sleep on the floor instead of cuddling with his boyfriends because he’d felt left out. he’s the one who half-pretended to busy himself with songwriting when he felt invasive of minho and hyunjin’s intimate moment – even after the two boys had asked him to join before anything had even begun.

he’s the one who’s caused all of this, completely unbeknownst of it himself.

he nearly missed the two, warm hands encasing his shoulders, a single finger tapping along in a comfortable manner. changbin’s pen digs cruelly into his paper, and his only form of distraction deems the way he watches the majority of his ink go to waste. so, so pathetic and so, so emotional.

“you know, bin,” he feels minho’s breath fan against his neck, a head of hair gently tickling at his skin. “how about you come to bed, yeah? work can wait, come on.” it’s tempting, with the way minho talks against him, wet lips only softly grazing his neck, as if changbin would shatter with anything less gentle.

finally, he releases his lower lip, a rusty sob ripping straight through him like bullets. his pen falls from his grip, hands balling as his unwashed fringe pokes his eyes, provoking one gruesome round of tears. somewhere between it all, he’s pulled from his chair, gently thrown into steady arms as his soaked face presses against hot fabric. minho’s single hand is hooked under his bottom, other hand running soothing circles against the material on changbin’s backside.

he’s calmly set down on the bed, back hitting the comforters as his eyes betray him, refusing to open to avoid the segment of waterworks threatening him entirely. his chest heaves, and when his shoulder brushes against hyunjin’s, it’s only then that he realizes that the younger is softly kissing up his neck. it proves awkward, with the way changbin’s hoodie engulfs his upper half, leaving barely any room for hyunjin to make work. still, slim fingers work away at his zipper, pulling it down mid-way to leave room for a sleeve to hang loosely.

minho runs two thumbs under the wet patches of changbin’s cheeks, hovering comfortably over his two adoring boys. “tell hyung what’s gotten you so wrecked.” the way he speaks to him is so reverent; not demanding, but offering – asking. he wants none other than the best for the ones held so closely to his heart, and if changbin had something tearing him down, mercilessly pulling at his emotions, then he’d prefer to be the one to provide comfort.

that was minho’s role. comfort, the upper hand, the dominance and stability to the relationship. he owned all of it, he carries it within him. he’s always going to be the one who takes the position so easily and rules over it with such eased nature. there’s no room for loose screws, he’s learned that through hyunjin’s and changbin’s diffident behaviors. he’s the head.

“i want–“ changbin chokes up, lips pulled into a frown as ache-bitten tears carefully paint his cheeks. the room dances in an ugly orange pattern, lights down low and windows cracked. it makes him feel snug, slowly growing safe under his boyfriends presences.

hyunjin kisses away a tear. “i love you, binnie.”

when minho shifts, his knee knocks against changbin’s hip, and he curses an apology under his breath. the entire positioning is a state of discomfort, but it eases away changbin’s uneasy mood. to be lying there, under hyunjin’s soft kisses and minho’s reassuring words, politely offering an explanation for changbin’s sudden burst of emotions – it all makes changbin feels so, so safe. he hates and thanks himself for letting the situation that had hurt him so much drift away so easily, only becoming a mere mention of the past insecurity that ate away at his entire being.

“you want?” minho runs a slow hand through changbin’s locks, occasionally stopping to pull and thread at the knots forming in the center. he’s encouraging changbin’s explanation, smile so intoxicating.

“i want you guys,” he finally says, and he’s thankful for the sudden halt of tears. “i felt,” a shaky exhale, a kiss from hyunjin, and minho’s carding fingers later, “i felt excluded, i guess. do you love me, hyung?”

it all had come out so quickly, even if it wasn’t much, it was a lot.

before the room could even fall too silent, dripping with dreaded awkwardness, minho chuckles under his breath, eyes soft and seated heavily on changbin’s thighs. “of course i love you, baby.” this time, he leans forwards, placing a chaste peck to the corner of changbin’s lips; changbin doesn’t miss the way he knocks foreheads with hyunjin, causing the younger to whine out. minho shushes him with a whisper, smiling down. “and i love you too, jinnie.”

“–and i love you, hyung!” hyunjin says, and minho goes to pet him, only to be purposely knocked off of changbin’s thighs, tumbling backwards and almost missing a swift catch with the covered corner of the bed. hyunjin sits in minho’s previous position, bullying changbin’s mouth into a hopeful returning kiss. “so, so much. i’m sorry for not noticing you’ve felt that way. i promise to make it up to you.”

“really?”

“yeah.”

and when hyunjin’s attention is solely on changbin this time, littering obscene marks all over any available skin, minho could only admire them from his place on the bed, profusely reminding himself that changbin is just as much of a baby as hyunjin is – protect and constantly shower them both in attention.

**Author's Note:**

> so.. i sincerely apologize for the rushed ending like.. sorry sorry sorry 
> 
> really, i’ve had a tough writers block for the LONGEST time and i tried to write this to distract myself i guess? idk. and it worked so i’m happy. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO umm i’m like so obsessed with minbinjin (y’all i’m so sorry i highly doubt that’s the ship name) and i’ve been thinking about creating a series with their dynamics because i’m that whipped for their relationship, so please let me know if i should idk :/ cringes. 
> 
> (lol, fun fact, this was supposed to be a smut.) 
> 
> but moving on, everyone’s kudos and comments are always always appreciated and needed, thank you bye lovelies


End file.
